It's A World Of Fragile Things
by Ryu29
Summary: The new guy at school interests Alex the first day she meets him. But is he really all he seems to be? Follow the story of a misplaced boy and a trouble making wizard. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights reserved to Disney media. Alex/OC Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo whined as she opened her locker and put a few books into her bag, "Harper I hate schoooool!" "Yeah I know Alex," She replied glancing at the clock." But I don't want to be late, so I'll see you in class?" "Yeah, sure Harper." She groaned as Harper ran off. A young man descended the stairs, with an obvious look of lostness on his face as he looked around. He wore a pair of blue jeans nice fitting, not to tight but not to baggy either just nice. His shirt was a navy blue with the words ,in red, white and orange, Demon Seed. The 'D' was adorned with little horns on each side of it. His hair was a very dark shade of brown, almost black, it was shaggy and looked unkempt and untidy but yet still somehow managed to look good on him. His eyes were a dark brown nearly black. He wore glasses that perched on the end of his nose, the frames were half frames and rectangle in shape, along the arms there was a carving of a Jaguar running.

He looked and saw the girl standing at her locker, he went up and lightly tapped on her shoulder with one finger. She turned around and saw the boy who stood a little taller than her. "Oh hi can I help you?" She asked. "Yeah," the boy replied pulling out a paper labeled 'SCHEDULE' "See I'm kinda new here and I would like to know ummm where Ms. Milnes class is?" Alex glanced at the paper and pointed down the hallway "She's down that way just past the office."

"Ah then, I'm going this way." He told her walking down the opposite hallway, towards the doors.

"Wait! What? Why?"She shouted at him as he opened the door, bell to tell class started ringing.

"I guess I'm skipping, your welcome to come with." He replied poking his head through the door. Alex looked left towards then right towards the boy, she picked up her bag and hurried after the boy. She finally caught up.

"Where are you going?"

"Hmmmm don't quite know for sure." He said with a shrug and a gave him an odd look. "Ok well then what's your name?" she asked.

"Brandon, Brandon Rediff and yours?"

"Alex Russo." She said looking up at the clear blue sky."Alex that's a beautiful name." Brandon thought aloud."Thank you." Alex said blushing a little smiled bashfully and asked "Want to go see a movie?"Alex looked at her watch "At nine thirty in the morning? On a Wednesday? Nothing's even open." She told him."Pssh, you just need to find the right place ."Brandon smirked and led her to a small old fashioned movie theatre, that only had two rooms for screening. They stopped the entrance where a very bored man sat behind a ticket booth."So what movie are we gonna see?" Alex asked Brandon.

"I don't know… whatever's on I suppose." he looked at the titles that were there, there was Zombieland and New Moon.

"Zombieland or New Moon?" Brandon asked Alex.

Alex made a face "Sparkly vampires, I'll pass."

Brandon smirked and gave the guy in the ticket booth fifteen dollars. "Two for Zombieland." The teller gave him two tickets.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Gah sorry for the long update for a pretty uneventful chapter but I swear next chapter you'll get some insights to what's so special bout him and they will go further than just sending each other body hints. That is all from this author, see you next time!

* * *

Alex Russo came out of the movie theatre, one hand shielding her eyes as her vision readjusted to the outdoor light. She had a joyful smile on her face.

"That movie was hilarious!" she grinned. Brandon nodded, smiling, glad that Alex liked the movie

"So what do you want to do now?" she questioned.

Brandon's stomach rumbled loudly, causing his cheeks to flush.

"Hungry?" she smiled.

"Yeah you?" He replied nodding a little. She shrugged

"Sure I could eat something." He beamed "Wonderful I know a nice little sandwich shop on Waverly."

"Waverly?" she thought aloud then discarded the thought thinking it couldn't possibly be her shop. But as they walked her realization that it was dawned on her . When they turned the corner she saw her father sweeping in front of the Waverly Sub Station .

"Crap," she ran back around the corner and grabbed Brandon's hand dragging him back around the corner."Woah what's wrong?", He questioned as he blushed a little pulling his hand away.

"That's my dad.", she whispered.

"Hmmm I'll just go get it then by myself. What do you want?" he asked, turning the corner,

"Just the Alex special with a Mountain dew."

"You guys have a-never mind." He trailed on, walking back into the alley and into the Waverly Sub station, pausing to gulp, a tiny bit nervous. Brandon took a breath and stepped in. Jerry smiled as he wiped the counter and welcomed his new customer.

"Hello welcome to the Waverly Sub Station…kid?" He said as Brandon walked towards him looking at the menu board above him. Jerry looked him up and down, trying to guess his age.

"Uh hi ummm I'd like the Tuna Melt with a Sprite and the Alex special with a mountain dew to go."

"Uh huh.,"Jerry said suspiciously, grabbing the two soda's and putting them in a bag on the counter. "So whey aren't you in school kid?" he asked as he cut open a bun.

Brandon tensed up ,thinking, then relaxed, "It's my first day here and my uncle wanted me to stay to unpack and he go hungry so he sent me to get some lunch and get acquainted with my new town."Jerry nodded putting the last sandwich in the bag while he spoke " I see where you moving from? That's fifteen fifty."

"Kingston, Ontario." Brandon told Jerry as he finished and put the sandwich in a plastic bag. Brandon lid the money on the counter and swiftly grabbed the bag of food, leaving quickly back to Alex, not wanting to be asked more questions.

"Where should we go to eat this?" Alex asked.

"Hmm how bout the park?"He asked her softly. Alex smiled and nodded, walking close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whew! It's been awhile since I posted but with good to say my shoddy ass computer has finally given up the ghost...It will be awhile between thats all hope you like this chapter and as always comments and constructive criticism is allowed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon finished off the last of his sandwich, balling up the wrapper; he walked over to the trash can and dropped it in. Alex took another drink of her Mountain Dew and asked "So why'd your parents decide to move here?"

"My uncle." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"My uncle and I moved here, my parents passed away."

"Oh…I'm sorry." she said rubbing his arm.

He shrugged a little "They passed away two months after I was born, I never really knew them."

"Oh" was the only thing she could think to nodded and asked "So what do you want to do now?"She looked at her watch, shrugging, she replied "I don't know it's only twelve thirty."

He sat back down beside her and gently put his hand atop of hers, brushing back and forth slowly, he slowly closed the distance, letting his lips be merely inches from each other. Alex blushed and leaned in, completing the kiss. Alex was the first to pull away still blushing.

Alex's head was whirling; He just kissed me, were the words repeating in her head. She smiled a big grin and giggled.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"I can't believe I just kissed you. I barely know you. We haven't been on a date yet." Alex giggled.

"Would you like to?"

"Go on a date?"

"No, kill me…" Brandon spoke, sarcasm filled his voice.

"Sarcastic, I like that." Alex smiled.

"Wasn't that a date this morning?"

"Well if I knew that skipping school by following you to a movie theatre was a date…….I probably still would have gone just to skip school." Alex laughed.

"So would you like to go again?" Brandon smirked.

"Hmmm…" Alex mused. "Well--" She was cut off by a phone ringing. Alex checked and it was her phone. Normally she would have ignored it, but it was Harper. "Sorry I have to take this." Brandon nodded and gestured for her to answer it. "Hello?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Alex!" Harper's voice was frantic. "Alex where are you?"

"It's fine Harper, I'm a block away." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy! Mr. Laritate is looking for you! And your science teacher! You didn't show up and now they are searching the school for you! I already had to cover twice and you know how nervous I get under pressure! Get here now!" Harper commanded.

"But Harper…" Alex whined.

"Now!" Harper hung up leaving Alex no choice. Alex sighed and turned to Brandon.

"Sorry, I have to go back to school. Harper had been covering for me but the principal and my science teacher are looking for me."

"Okay, well I'm going home so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"And tonight, you're picking me up at seven, right?" Alex grinned and walked away. Brandon smirked at the girl and walked away shaking his head.

Brandon walked back to his uncle's stepped in to the shop ready for the earful he was most likely going to get. His uncle was a small man with short brown hair and a small forming beard, sat at a desk that aligned to the front of the shop so he could see everything that walked in and walked out. Beside the desk was a very large mirror, He casually glanced up then at the clock then back to him. A few clocks were dismantled around on his desk, but the one he was currently working was a small bronze pocket watch with a few symbols etched into the back of it.

He continued to tinker with it and said to his nephew "Well you're early."

Brandon was about to reply with a clever excuse but his Uncle cut him off, still not looking up from the pocket watch, which he was now putting back together. "Save your excuses Brandon, the principal called saying you had picked up your schedule but never went to your classes. Now the truth please."

Brandon sighed and told him "I skipped school to hang out with a new girl I met."

His Uncle sighed and stood up wiping the pocket watch down, still not looking at Brandon "Next time you do that you'll be punished."

Brandon watched as his uncle then walked over to the mirror, he gently rapped on the mirror three times, and soon a rough and distant metallic voice was heard from the mirror "Is it finished?"

His uncle nodded and replied to the body less voice "Indeed it is."

Brandon looked a little at the mirror, seeing a shadowy figure on where his Uncles reflection should. His uncle put his hand out and it passed through the mirror. When his uncle pulled his hand back the watch had been replaced with a few gold coins. He then stepped aside as a man wearing a black business suit and sunglasses stepped out of the mirror.

"Thank you Warren." The man said to Brandon's uncle and walked away, casually nodding at Brandon as he stepped out of the way, letting him leave.

"She's going to be trouble for us Brandon." Warren said now looking at him.

"Who?" Brandon asked.

"The girl." He replied "A wizard no?"

"Well she did have that aura…."

"So I thought. If anything happens and we must leave again it will be on your head this time." He told him, sitting down and working on an old fashion alarm clock.


End file.
